omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Faulkner
Apariciones 1919 Landing in Luck 1921 Marionettes 1922 The Hill 1925 * New Orleans" (1925) * "Mirrors of Chartres Street" (1925) * "Damon and Pythias Unlimited" (1925) * "Jealousy" (1925) * "Cheest" (1925) * "Out of Nazareth" (1925) * "The Kingdom of God" (1925) * "The Rosary" (1925) * "The Cobbler" (1925) * "Chance" (1925) * "Sunset" (1925) * "The Kid Learns" (1925) * "The Liar" (1925) * "Home" (1925) * "Episode" (1925) * "Country Mice" (1925) * "Yo Ho and Two Bottles of Rum 1926 Soldiers' Pay 1927 Mosquitoes 1928 Music – Sweeter than the Angels Sing 1929 Sartoris The Sound And The Fury 1930 As I Lay Dying * "A Rose for Emily" (1930) * "Honor" (1930) * "Thrift" (1930) * "Red Leaves" (1930) 1931 Sanctuary * Ad Astra" (1931) * "Dry September" (1931) * "That Evening Sun" (1931) * "Hair" (1931) * "Spotted Horses" (1931) * "The Hound" (1931) * "Fox Hunt" (1931) * "Carcassonne" (1931) * "Divorce in Naples" (1931) * "Victory" (1931) * "All the Dead Pilots" (1931) * "Crevasse" (1931) * "Mistral" (1931) * "A Justice" (1931) * "Dr. Martino" (1931) * "Idyll in the Desert 1932 Light in August * Miss Zilphia Gant" (1932) * "Death Drag * Centaur in Brass" (1932) * "Once Aboard the Lugger (I)" (1932) * "Lizards in Jamshyd's Courtyard" (1932) * "Turn About" (1932) * "Smoke" (1932) * "Mountain Victory" 1933 * There Was a Queen" (1933) * "Artist at Home" (1933) * "Beyond 1934 * Elly" (1934) * "Pennsylvania Station" (1934) * "Wash" (1934) * "A Bear Hunt" (1934) * "The Leg" (1934) * "Black Music" (1934) * "Mule in the Yard" (1934) * "Ambuscade" (1934) * "Retreat" (1934) * "Lo!" (1934) * "Raid 1935 Pylon * Skirmish at Sartoris" (1935) * "Golden Land" (1935) * "That Will Be Fine" (1935) * "Uncle Willy" (1935) * "Lion 1936 Absalom, Absalom! * The Brooch" (1936) * "Two Dollar Wife" (1936) * "Fool About a Horse" (1936) * "The Unvanquished" (1936) * "Vendée 1937 Monk 1938 The Unvanquished 1939 The Wild Palms * Barn Burning" (1939) * "Hand Upon the Waters 1940 The Hamlet * A Point of Law" (1940) * "The Old People" (1940) * "Pantaloon in Black" (1940) * "Gold Is Not Always" (1940) * "Tomorrow 1941 * Go Down, Moses" (1941) * "The Tall Men 1942 Go Down, Moses * Two Soldiers" (1942) * "Delta Autumn The Bear 1943 * Afternoon of a Cow" (1943) * "Shingles for the Lord" (1943) * "My Grandmother Millard and General Bedford Forrest and the Battle of Harrykin Creek" (1943) * "Shall Not Perish 1946 An Error in Chemistry 1948 Intruder in the Dust A Courtship 1949 Knight's Gambit 1950 A Name for the City 1951 Requiem for a Nun "Notes on a Horsethief 1954 A Fable * "Mississippi" (1954) * "Sepulture South: Gaslight 1955 * Race at Morning" (1955) * "By the People 1957 The Town 1959 The Town 1962 The Reivers Hell Creek Crossing 1965 Mr. Acarius 1967 "The Wishing Tree"18 (1967) 1971 "Al Jackson" (1971) 1973 "And Now What's To Do" (1973) "Nympholepsy" (1973) 1976 "The Priest" (1976) 1977 "Mayday" (1977) 1978 "Frankie and Johnny" (1978) 1979 "Don Giovanni" (1979) "Peter" (1979) "A Portrait of Elmer" (1979) "Adolescence" (1979) "Snow" (1979) "Moonlight" (1979) "With Caution and Dispatch" (1979) "Hog Pawn" (1979) "A Dangerous Man" (1979) "A Return" (1979) "The Big Shot" (1979) "Once Aboard the Lugger (II)" (1979) "Dull Tale" (1979) "Evangeline" (1979) 1988 "Love" (1988) 1955 "Christmas Tree" (1995) "Rose of Lebanon" (1995) 1999 "Lucas Beauchamp" (1999)